


There's a First Time for Everything

by Ryumako



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryumako/pseuds/Ryumako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko went away to Satsuki's over winter break without Mako! But now it's late on one of those night and they really miss each other...how will they make it through the rest of their time apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea just sitting on my brain for at least the past three months. Kinda a new concept to me, so tell me what you think if you would like to! Some aspects were influenced by ideas discussed on tumblr, haha. Enjoy!!

It was one of the last few days Ryuko were to spend at Satsuki’s, and her feelings about it were just as mixed as when she had originally decided on spending the two weeks at there. It was the first winter break at her and Mako’s new school, and Satsuki had invited her over for the entire break to catch up on things since their separation.

The arrangement was alright on Mako’s part, too, because she and her family were going to a relative’s for Christmas and were going to be there for a week. Ryuko could have gone as well if she wanted to, but she really missed her sister and felt this was important, surprisingly, and Mako more than understood.

However, this was one of the longest periods of time Mako and Ryuko had spent apart. There was, of course, the time when Mako was abducted by the life fibers for a month, during the same time Ryuko was in a comatose state, but that was really it. And even then, they were both unconscious during those respective instances. Other than that unfortunate duration of time, they hadn’t spent even a day apart since meeting.

That being said, they weren’t exactly dependent on each other, but that didn’t mean the eleven days they’ve spent apart so far didn’t leave them missing each other terribly. Ryuko wondered how she had ever fallen asleep for the night before having the luxury of cuddling Mako until she fell unconscious. 

She had just lay down on her bed on that eleventh night, intent on getting well-rested for another day full of fun activities with Satsuki…except she really couldn’t get Mako off of her mind. This was a problem she often had, but now it was worse. She wondered what she was doing at that moment, if she was already asleep or not. It was still a little early in the night, but Mako was the type to take a full night’s rest very seriously. She ultimately decided to pull out her phone and shoot her a text.

“ _Hey Mako, you awake?_ ” She typed.

“ _Yep!_ ” She responded moments later. Ryuko smiled.

“ _Good._ ” She paused. “ _What’s up?_ ”

“ _Not much! Layin in bed. We had a long day!_ ” A minute later.

“ _Sounds like you had fun!_ ” She typed, smiling for a second, and then took a moment to think. “ _I don’t want to keep you up or anything, if you wanted to sleep._ ”

“ _I did have fun!! And I think I’d rather talk to you, I’m not very sleepy yet. Is something the matter?_ ” Another quick response.

“ _No, not really._ ” She rolled over on her mattress. “ _I just…miss you._ ” She typed slowly, and then pressed send.

“ _Aww, Ryuko-chan! I miss you too!!_ ” Came the next text. Even though she was alone, a light blush still appeared on her cheeks. Before she had a chance to respond, another text came in reading, “ _What do you think we’d be doing if you were here...?_ ” The message ended with a winking smiley-face. 

Ryuko’s natural response was to be a bit suspicious of that second part…Mako had never implied stuff like that over text before. Not that it was unwelcomed, just unlikely. “ _Is this really Mako?_ ” She decided to send, naturally skeptical.

“ _Yes? :O_ ” 

“ _Tell me something only Mako would know._ ”

A few minutes later. “ _Hmm...I know! One time, you had a dream that you somehow went bald, all except for your red streak, and everyone couldn’t help but laugh. You were mortified!!_ ” 

Ryuko read it over carefully, her eyes widening. She then facepalmed. “ _Okay, I get it, it’s really you…_ ” She typed. “ _Good. :-)_ ”

“ _Mhm!! So…?_ ”

“ _So…what?_ ” She sent, confused.

“ _You didn’t answer_ my _question!_ ”

Ryuko scrolled back up just a little. She stared at the winking emoticon, and it stared back. She then set the phone down next to her on the mattress. Oh god…her brain instantly conjured up memories of the previous times they had…done stuff together, like what she was implying. After just a moment, she picked up her phone again and reread the text. She had to put a little more thought into this her response. She smiled, and ultimately decided to do a little teasing.

“ _Well if I was there, you’d still be having conversations with your stuffed animals again,_ ” She typed, “ _and correcting me each time I misnamed them._ ” She pressed send and then set her phone face-down, grinning to herself as she reminisced about the silly girl’s antics. She really missed her…

“ _There are only twenty of them!! They’ll get real sad if you can’t even regard them properly! :-(_ ” The first part of her text read. She rolled her eyes, but also mentally committed herself to learning the stuffed animal’s names…for Mako’s sake, of course. “ _But, no, what I meant was…what would we be doing with each other, do you think? :-)_ ”

Ryuko put her phone down again, for the umpteenth time. Mako was so cute just in nature; as if she hadn’t understood what she was talking about the first time, what with that winky face. Still, her reiteration caused her blush to darken. She then flipped to lie flat on her back, holding her phone above her face. She decided to commit to Mako’s implications.

“ _…I would probably kiss you a lot…all over your face. And you would laugh like you always do._ ” She typed quickly and then sent, her heart doing funny things.

“ _Yes yes and then what!!_ ”Came the next excited text. Ryuko smiled at her transparency; she appreciated her openness, a quality particular to her personality. She found herself less and less embarrassed by… _that_ sort of texting when Mako was so unabashed about the idea…even if she was being slow about it. She decided to really go there with the next message she sent.

“ _I would kiss at your neck…maybe put my hand on your thigh…move it up a bit…but slowly,_ ” She sent. She’d never said anything like this before; she was a bit unsure, but knew it was going to be good no matter what. She really wanted to be able to do this, if only to see Mako’s reaction and how affected she could make her without even being there…but it was hard, putting things of that nature into words.

“ _Mmm…mhm! And then?_ ”

“ _I would feel your skin beneath my fingertips…I love the way you feel, Mako. My fingers would go further until I reached your panties..._ ” Ryuko decided to send just that, building the suspense and feeling bold -but then quickly, she typed, “ _You’d do that little gasp you do every time I start touching you like that._ ” She sent, immediately eager for Mako’s next response. 

“ _Ryuko-chan, I love it when you touch me…_ ” She received her first message. “ _It doesn’t feel the same when I do it to myself._ ” The second part ended with a surprised emoticon. 

Ryuko stared at her screen with slightly widened eyes, reading the message over a few times, feeling herself starting to get more aroused the more she reread those words. It wasn’t as though Mako was being extraordinarily explicit (in fact, her words were very Mako-ish, as suspected), but just knowing Mako was back at their house, typing that out to her…did the second message imply that she was…touching herself? She wanted to know more.

“ _I’d rub you through your panties a bit, getting a feel for how wet you are…and you definitely are…_ ” She typed, putting down exactly where her thoughts were going. And as her thoughts led the fingers on the keys of her phone, they led her other hand more south -to the front of her own panties.

“ _Ryuko-chan, I really am…_ ” Was all she received next. She put her phone to the side and didn’t respond immediately because frankly, she had become distracted by her own hand, and these thoughts of Mako. She too was evidently turned on already.

Just as she was finally about to slip her fingers into her panties, her phone buzzed next to her. She ceased momentarily to pick it up; a picture message from Mako was requesting permission to download. She tapped ‘allow’ without a second thought, eager to see what it might be.

Moments later, the picture pulled up full-screen on her phone. It was Mako alright, but at a kind of odd angle, and she seemed to be…wearing one of _her_ pairs of panties? But that wasn’t all: her hand was in the foreground of the picture, her fingers a bit spread to show a slightly viscous-looking substance coating them…oh…oh my god. The only text attached to the photo was a heart.

Naturally, Ryuko’s first reaction was to continue staring at the picture and even literally start drooling very slightly (which she caught herself doing, and stopped). She wasn’t necessarily surprised that she had sent a photo like that, but she couldn’t say she was expecting it. Still, her second reaction was to continue touching herself, resolutely slipping her free hand down her panties. She kept the picture pulled up on her phone, keeping her eyes on it as she began stroking herself at a steady pace.

“Fuck…” She exhaled aloud, knowing that with a picture like this in front of her, she really wouldn’t last any longer than usual. She picked up her speed a little, soon focusing her fingers on her clit. She imagined herself on top of Mako at that moment, hearing the girl’s needy moans right in her ear as she brought her closer and closer to the edge…the way she would gasp her name…

Even though it had only been a couple minutes since she received the picture message and hadn’t responded to her, Ryuko’s phone started buzzing again, except this time in many consecutive vibrations: she was receiving a call.

She stopped with her fingers momentarily to check the ID, and sure enough it was Mako. She didn’t take her hand out of her underwear, but she did press ‘answer’ and brought the phone to her ear. 

“Hello?” She answered quietly.

“ _Ryuko-chan…_ ” Was what came from the other line. It was undeniably Mako, that unique pitch to her voice evident in the way she spoke her name. Except, the way she said it this time…she only breathed her name _that_ way when she was…getting close. Ryuko knew this well, and it automatically prompted her to start moving her own fingers again.

“Mako,” She spoke as she rubbed herself. “You wearing my panties?” 

“ _Yeah…_ ” Came a small, slightly-moaned answer. “ _I got them real sticky,_ ” She said. “ _Oops._ ” 

Ryuko then groaned into the receiver, not totally having the capacity for embarrassment at that moment. She couldn’t respond with much else, really. The way she talked, said such things…she wanted her so badly. 

“ _Ryuko-chan…please, talk to me,_ ” Mako spoke. “ _I’m so close…_ ” Every moment she wasn’t speaking, she was breathing audibly through the line.

“God, Mako…” She felt herself already approaching her peak, too. She pressed her fingertips to her clit and rubbed in small, rapid circles. “I wanna make you cum so bad,” She said softly, but with conviction. 

“ _Mmm, ah…a-ah!_ ” Sounded her separated moans, her following inhales sharp.

“You’re so cute when you’re close,” She said, her voice low and sweet. She drastically sped up her own pace in an attempt to climax at the same time as her. “I wish I was there right now, I… _y-yeah_ …” Her sentence was disrupted as she hit _that_ mark.

“ _R-Ryuko-chaaan!_ ” Mako whined rather loudly from the other line, clearly defining her orgasm. Ryuko had been only a few strokes away, and came hard when she heard her moan like that, her whole body seizing up as a punctuated “ _fuck_ ” accented her climax. There was nothing but heavy breathing from both lines for a good moment as they both collected themselves.

Ryuko was just staring at the ceiling, but after a few more seconds she heard giggling from the other end of the line. “Mako?” She smiled, bringing the phone back closer to her ear and taking her hand out of her panties.

“ _It was like we were having sex, but we weren’t!_ ” She said. “ _We’re on the phone!_ ”

Ryuko was quiet for a few more seconds. Mako’s mind was a boundless expanse of things she wasn’t quite sure how to comprehend; many of her thoughts and much of her reasoning was way beyond her. She thought about that in itself, and she thought about Mako. “Yes,” She decided to say.

“ _Your voice was right in my ear,_ ” She spoke. “ _Like it is when you’re actually here, when we’re actually…_ ” She sounded genuinely intrigued as her thought tapered off. “ _I miss you, Ryuko-chan._ ”

Ryuko’s heart beat more intensely, and she bit her lip briefly before replying, “I miss you too, Mako.” She turned onto her side and held the phone to her ear. “I love you,” She said with great tenderness.

“ _Ryuko-chan,_ ” Mako started softly. “ _I love you, too! A lot, a whole lot!_ ”

The older teen closed her eyes and smiled and didn’t say anything else, which was alright, because Mako kept talking. She focused on the sound of her voice, and imagined she was right there next to her. 

“ _You know, I’ve noticed a ton of things in my routine that just aren’t the same without you! Dinner is more boring without you, and I really didn’t notice how much more fun you made it only until after you weren’t here for it!_ ” She said. Ryuko curled in a ball, a faint smile present. “ _But I think the thing that’s the most noticeable is…sleeping without you. It’s hard to get comfy without you here next to me…_ ” She sounded pensive.

“Mako…” She whispered, feeling the same way. “Only three more days. And then I’ll get over there.” She paused for a moment to think, “And then you know what I’ll do?”

“ _Hmm?_ ”

“I’m going to give you the tickling of a _lifetime,_ ” Ryuko told her unexpectedly, her growing smile evident in her tone.

Mako gasped dramatically, and then responded, “ _Not if I get you first!_ ”

The older teen smirked. “You’ll never get me first. I am the tickling master, and you’re toast,” She said in a falsely menacing voice.

Bubbly giggles erupted from the other line and continued for a few seconds, causing Ryuko’s heart to flutter. “ _If that’s the way I go, that’s the way I go!_ ” She proclaimed.

Ryuko then closed her eyes again and felt her heart ache sincerely at her inability to hold Mako at that moment. She’d do anything to kiss her…tell her how adorable she was…she really missed being able to look into her eyes and lose herself there as Mako would gaze back at her with that expression she always had, the one that was infinitely loving and reassuring. 

“ _Ryuko-chan? Did you fall asleep?_ ” She gasped quickly, even though it must’ve only been a brief pause.

“Hmm? Oh, no. Just thinking,” She explained.

“ _What about?_ ”

“You,” She answered honestly, then did a small chuckle. “But I probably _should_ be asleep.”

“ _Oh, that’s alright, I’m kind of sleepy myself._ ” She agreed. When was she not sleepy?

“Okay, I’m gonna let you go then,” She spoke. “But Mako?”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“I love you,” She spoke matter-of-factly, even if it was just a reminder, like she needed the notion ingrained in the girl’s mind.

There was a very small window of silence before a drowsy Mako responded, “ _I love you, too! So, so much...only three more days!_ ”

“Three more days,” Ryuko repeated, and then leisurely pressed the ‘end call’ button on her phone. Fourteen days away total…fourteen days too many.


End file.
